Delightful Deception
by wickedplay
Summary: A marriage to a girl half his age is not what Severus Snape had in mind when the Dark Lord won the war. Especially not a girl that even Voldemort would want.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Blahhhh: I was in the mood to write this. The marriage scene is fast and sort of weird but I couldn't help that. Review please.

Delightful Deception [Chapter One//Severus Snape] A Marriage

_

* * *

_

_It was two years after the war between good and evil and somehow it was the Lord of Darkness that came out on top. In that final battle, the Boy Who Lived had died at the cruel hands of Lord Voldemort and with Harry Potter's passing away, the rebellion against the Death Eaters and their leader died out quickly. The Order of the Phoenix's members had died under the Unforgivable Curses as soon as they were found, all but for one. Severus Snape; the notorious murderer of one of the greatest wizards ever to live, Albus Dumbledore; the one man who had played both sides; the man whose true intentions were never clear but never the less still trusted by those in the position of highest power. He was the one who the Dark Lord now recognized as his right hand man, the one with whom he was forever indebted to because without him Voldemort felt he could not have won at all. And in times of great trouble having power is both a blessing and a curse. _

_

* * *

_

The Death Eaters all walked into a room, large and circular where empty chairs had been set up against the wall. Once all had filed in, they all bowed, slowly kneeling towards their leader, satisfied smirks upon all faces but for one... which sat as impassive as it had always been.

They all knelt down as Lord Voldemort stood up, his handsome face as perfect as it had been before Harry Potter had turned his own curse against him. There was only one man who knew the numerous potions and enormous pain that Voldemort had gone through to look that handsome and it was that man that was truly the person they were here to celebrate.

"My friends," a cold emotionless voice said. The Death Eaters all turned their heads toward the Dark Lord, knowing that whatever was about to be said could only mean good for them. "I asked you here because I have gifts for you, gifts that I know will give you great... _pleasure._"

At the word, the twin doors behind them opened again, this time to admit several beautiful young women, who were taken to seats by their parents. The smirks on his followers' faces grew even bigger, but for one, whose expression became stonier, if that was possible. As their lust filled eyes took in the sights before them, they all stopped at the seat where an impossibly breathtaking young woman sat. Both parents had their hands on their shoulder, as if to both restrain her and to keep any one from taking her right there.

Her straight black hair cascaded down to her breasts, which rose with every shattered breath that she took, her eyes an unusual color of amethyst, that were rimmed red, unshed tears still on her long eyelashes. She was slender yet womanly curves were a delicious contrast to the sweet face. A gown of pure white provoked anyone to take it off her caramelized skin.

Voldemort followed his followers' stares already knowing where it would lead. A cold smile appeared on his face as he put out a hand to beckon her to stand.

As she stood, it was clear that she was shorter then most of the women there reaching only average. But her height was the only thing average about her. She was unmistakably one of the most beautiful women anyone of them had ever laid eyes on.

"You may leave," he said to the parents of the young women, all leaving easily but the one, but as Voldemort turned his eyes to them they left as well, with a last glance to their beautifully tragic daughter.

"Gentlemen, may I introduce you to Miss Scarlet Evelyn Sparot. You may recognize the name, an ancient pureblood family of the highest regard. But the family has spent much of their time in Switzerland so you may not be familiar with their faces. Especially this face," Voldemort with a finger tilted up the said face to gaze at him.

Her gaze was stoic, though tears trailed down her cheeks.

"I was going to take her for myself, but there is one among us deserving a prize that even _I _covet."

All eyes turned to the tall dark-haired man who could not easily be described as attractive. His hooked nose was his most prominent feature and his eyes held more intelligence then emotion. He gave no sign of being acknowledged but rather kept his eyes locked to Voldemort.

"Severus, no one knows more then you how I got to be. You have always been one of my most loyal followers and I believe appreciation is due."

He motioned for Snape to come forward and as he stood before the Dark Lord, the young woman turned her gaze to him, her eyes proud past the tears.

"My lord I don't need a gift from you, your happiness is enough. If I have pleased my lord then nothing more would please me"

All eyes were swiftly turned to Snape, not any of them would be passing up the _gift_ before them.

Voldemort smiled his cold smile again as he said, "You have been unmarried for far too long and I promised you that I would find you a wife that even I would want after my war had been won. I always keep my promises."

Protests stopped themselves as they hit Snape's tongue because the look on Voldemort's face was resolute. The same look he had seen time and time again. Voldemort placed the young women, a girl really compared to his age.

_My god, she must be half my age. _He thought as she came to stand next to him.

Words flew by both pairs of ears as a marriage ceremony ministered by the Dark Lord himself took place. Agreement was not necessary but both placed rings on each other's fingers, both reluctant. It was only the words "Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape" that brought them back to the reality of the situation.

Polite clapping ensued as they were turned around. Voldemort's cold hand pressed against Snape's shoulder and he whispered "Take her home. I'll stop by soon to visit. You must be eager to…"

* * *

Their home was a gothic mansion, big enough for a family of twenty to live comfortably. A small lake sat in the center of the front of the dark house. Looming gates enclosed and isolated them from neighbors. It was not a welcoming home for a young bride of barely eighteen. It was not a welcoming home for a man of forty. Nevertheless it was theirs.

Scarlet spoke no word as they came to the house. She spoke no word as elves opened the double doors to let the newlyweds inside. She stayed absorbed as she was led upstairs to their room. It was only then as she sat on the bed that she looked up at Severus Snape.

Her husband.

This wasn't the life she had envisioned for herself. She hadn't thought she would be married before twenty-five. She hadn't thought her husband would be a man she had never met. And never in her life could she have possibly even dreamed that her husband would be Lord Voldemort's right-hand. She was a good person, she hated everything Death Eaters even stood for and now here she was married to one.

All because her parents were weaklings. Too scared for their own lives to fight for their daughter's. But then again she didn't have the nerve to fight in front of Him. The Dark Lord. It had taken everything in her to look at him and even that small nothing had drained her. And now here she was… married.

Her husband stood with his back towards her, slowing taking off his clothes.

His clothes.

_Oh shit._

She had forgotten about that small detail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blahhhh: **Look! I've updated and I have another half of a chapter written. If you review it'll be out in two days. And I know the next part is what you really can't wait to get to. Oh and I so do not own anything in the HP world.

Delightful Deception [Chapter 2//Severus Snape]

* * *

He was taking off his clothes. He was actually taking off his clothes. She had fought against the idea of spending her life with a stranger. She had completely forgotten about the intimacies of a husband and a wife.

_Fuck._

It wasn't as if she was a virgin. But nonetheless she wasn't a slut either. It had to be a joke. He couldn't possibly think she was going to sleep with him.

"_a gif t to you…great pleasure"_

The Dark Lord's words came to her mind. A gift. She was a gift to him. It would make perfect sense for her to sleep with him.

There was not a thing she would trade to not be in this moment. Eighteen was too young for her life to be ruined. She hadn't even had a chance to fall in love. A chance to make a name for herself and not just be another Sparot.

Sparot.

That was what had gotten her here in the first place.

Voldemort looking for ancient pureblood families to mix with other ancient pureblood families, all in the hopes to create a master race. And now she wasn't even a Sparot but rather a Snape.

It sounded sinister. It sounded evil. It most definitely didn't sound like her. It did however suit the man it belonged to. Tall and dark, this was a man who knew how to inflict suffering. He moved with a lithe kind of grace that normally belonged to cats. He was down to a black button up shirt and black pants when he turned to her.

"You'll find your belongings in this room. Everything has been sent over and the elves will have placed it away. Your clothes if you wish to change are over in the wardrobe."

His voice shocked her out of her thoughts. Deep and gravely it was the voice of a man who knew pain. His eyes knew pain. Those eyes gave her one last look before walking out the bedroom with the rest of him.

The breath she hadn't realized she had been holding came out just as the door closed behind him. She had never felt this relieved in her entire life. She fell back into bed, her body sinking into the bed. Her nerves shot, she was exhausted both mentally and physically.

* * *

It wasn't until she was shook awake that Scarlet had realized she had fallen asleep.

"Dinner will be served in a few minutes, Madame Snape." A sinister looking house elf said. Grendal. Her mother's house elf, who had been with her for as long as she could remember. Grendal was fiercely loyal to her mother, she was the only house elf that Scarlet genuinely felt was out to get her. It would figure that her mother would have her spy on her to make sure she didn't screw things over for the family.

_Wait. Madame Snape?!? _For a moment she had forgotten about the marriage. She was about to protest even stepping a foot anywhere when her stomach grumbled and with a groan Scarlet pushed herself up to stand.

Her legs felt weak and she felt lightheaded from hunger. She hadn't eaten in multiple days and the smells wafting into the room was almost more then she could bear.

One way or another she soon found herself in the dining room. A table of fine mahogany held multiple dishes; the sight alone forced her to grip onto the wall for support. She slumped there unable to seat herself at the table. Hunger, a larger opponent then she would have thought, had her in its grasp. It seemed like everything had been getting the better of her lately.

A strong hand held her steady as she was pulled to the table. She looked up into the face of her husband, Severus Snape, before he placed her into a seat and he took his own across from her.

"Soup may be easier then anything with more substance to get down right now."

She forced herself to eat like a lady as she followed his advice. It was several minutes later that she was able to look up at him, her hunger quelled.

"Thank you." Scarlet said, her voice soft, huskiness added after hours of not speaking. It gave her a sultry effect; in the way a woman would speak to a man she wants.

Snape looked at her, emotion flashing across his face, gone just as quickly as it had come.

"After dinner there are matters we must discuss."

Scarlet's fork stopped halfway to her mouth, her hunger forgotten as dread filled her again.

_He's a good guy. _

Something in her wanted to believe that but stronger still was the fact that he was a Death Eater. Voldemort's right-hand man. Someone to fear.

She pushed aside her plate and looked at him her eyes locking with his. She would tell him that she had no intention of being his wife, no intention of being anything of his, no intention of even considering that stupid show with the _precious _Lord Voldemort a wedding.

The words in her mouth were swallowed as she looked at him. His lips were set tight and his eyes showed impatience. This wasn't the face of someone trying to seduce her, this was the face of a man who felt like injustice had been shoved oh him. He didn't want this marriage either. He was being forced into it as mush as she was. He didn't want her.

_He didn't want her. What?!? When was the last time that had happened? He had to be gay. Well either that or a eunuch. _

_Or maybe he just didn't want you. _

"You don't want this marriage either." She accused him, forcing back her pride. A swift look from him caused her to shut her mouth.

"Finish your dinner." With those words he got up and walked out of the room. She only stayed seated for a moment before she got up following him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blahhhh: She is a bit of a Mary-Sue, isn't she? But she's just physically almost perfect, but mentally I kinda wanna make her a little crazy. I'm not sure yet. Obviously something will be done about her pride. I mean right now she's sort of a tool. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And same deal here, review and you'll get the next chapter in two days time. Oh and Mark Darcy- I love that you call him the Tedious One. It made me laugh outloud haha, but personally I've always had the hots for him, or at least the Tom Riddle him. =]]**

Delightful Deception [Chapter 3//Severus Snape]

* * *

Scarlet followed him into the bedroom, where he turned to a door she hadn't noticed before. He mumbled a spell before the door swung open.

It was as if she had been physically shoved as the magic in the room forced her to stumble back. These were no ordinary protection charms but powerful ones. Her breathing was labored as she tried to clear her head but these spells were way out of her league. Snape was a more then powerful wizard to have cast them and still be standing.

Snape turned his head to see his _wife_ on the floor. He had forgotten about the spells he had placed in the room. It was the sole place in the house that was his haven. Somewhere no one else could enter.

But there was no way for him to hide this from her. The only way in was through the bedroom and while he would have preferred her in a separate bedroom, better yet a separate house, he knew that would look odd. Voldemort would wonder to their sleeping arrangements and he couldn't imagine what he would do if he thought _his gift_ _wasn't_ _appreciated. _

The need to survive had taught him several things, the most important being that he couldn't trust anyone. This had worked for him but now…now he _had_ to trust her. Something told him that he could but he had stopped listening to that part ages ago.

He turned completely around to look at her. She really was stunning. She was pressed against the wall, her eyes closed, her lips parted slightly, a hand held between her breasts as if to steady her breathing, another gripping her white dress. A beauty like her would have driven lesser men then him crazy, even most of those better then him. But he had learned long ago that good looks meant nothing.

If looks held nothing the name Sparot would have done it, if he didn't know that those from old pureblood families relied on the name more then they relied on their skills as wizards. But Sparot, nonetheless spoke of not just of a pureblood line but of a powerful skillful one**. **His young wife could be a number of things but fortunately she had the potential be a powerful witch.

He said an incantation relieving her pressure and his success was quick as with relief she took a deep breath in. Pressing a finger to his lips, he motioned for her to join him in the room. With weary eyes she walked in and with her entrance the door swung shut behind her.

Scarlet jumped, nerves almost overtaking her before her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. The room was filled with books and papers, a cauldron sitting over the low fire. Cabinets were attached to the walls, filled with things she didn't even want to think about. There were two chairs placed in front of the fire, Snape was already seated in one, a goblet in hand. She precariously perched herself on the one opposite of him, waiting for him to start speaking.

"In this house even the walls have ears. What you say can and most likely will be taken back to someone else, someone hoping to replace me as the Dark Lord's favorite, someone hoping to ruin me or just as likely, Lord Voldemort himself. Now that you're my wife, for lack of better words my other half. What befalls on me affects you as well."

She leaned back into the chair unable to pick one of the thousands of questions swirling around her head to ask him. Her mouth gaped open and then closed, much like a fish out of water.

Snape arched an eyebrow before continuing on, "We'll have to refine your Occlumency but as a Sparot that shouldn't be difficult."

It was then she found her voice to snap at him, "Don't assume anything because I'm a Sparot."

He only started at her, forcing her to look away first before going on, "Voldemort will punish those who he finds disloyal in the slightest. It'll be apparent to even the most idiotic among us that you don't hold warm ideas to him or this marriage. I refuse for some woman to be the cause of my ruin."

She looked up as he paused, this time he was the one to look away into the low flames of the fire. The glow softened him, making him a bit more approachable, a bit more human.

"No, I don't want this marriage either but we must accept the hand that's been dealt to us. Now that it's been done we must deal with it. I can't afford to offend the Dark Lord and you should take care to do the same. He will be visiting us in a fortnight. Before then you'll be taking daily lessons of Occlumency with me. Also we will be sharing this bedroom, as a man and a wife should."

_As a man and a wife should…_

Scarlet and Snape looked at each other, both wondering if the other understood the implications that had just been brought up.

"You mean…" She started, clearing her voice every so often, uncomfortable in discussing her sex life, even if that person was her _husband, _"you mean to say that we will be having… uhh…"

"May I be so bold as to ask if you're a virgin?"

"Erm… well no."

Snape almost smirked; she was so clearly embarrassed by the subject.

"That will make things easier."

"What do you mean?"

"This marriage has two purposes. The foremost is to create strong pureblood lines and in order to do that we must procreate."

"I'm not re-re-ready to have ch-children," she stammered out, her hands closing into fists hating herself for being so lame.

"I'm no brute, what has to be done, will be done after a sufficient amount of time. I'm not a man to force myself on a woman. Even if that woman is my wife."

Scarlet looked away, ashamed of even thinking the thought.

"You must be tired; it has been a long day. The door across from this one has a bathroom. It's a late hour, I'll come to bed in a moment and if you didn't understand before, we will be sharing the bed."

She nodded and got up to leave. Walking out of the room she paused at the door, "And the second?"

"The second what?"

"What's the second purpose of this marriage?"

"You were there, you're a gift."

_Great pleasure._The phrase echoed in her thoughts as she got ready for bed.

Going over to the wardrobe, she opened it, needing to change clothes. It felt like an eternity since she had gotten married to a stranger and now, even though it had really only been the span of a few hours.

_What the hell?_ Every item of clothing in the wardrobe was hers alright, but they were pieces that her mother would label as "too provocative for the real world". None of her comfortable clothes were even in sight and peering closer she saw that there were some new additions but they were just like the rest of her attire in there. She heaved a sigh; of course her mother would think it would be best if she was able to seduce her husband, it would make things easier for her.

But Snape didn't seem like a real Death Eater, nor did he seem like the type of man seduced easily. If the situation had been different she would have found great enjoyment in seducing him.

_If you could, who's to say he would have been seduced?_

She brushed her pride aside, grabbing the least skanky thing she could find. Walking over to the bathroom she prepared to go to bed.

* * *

Snape walked out of the study, thinking things had gone smoother then he had hoped for. She seemed to be cooperative and even an intelligent young woman. He really couldn't have hoped for a better partner, not to mention she was easy on the eyes.

Closing the door with an extra spell, he turned around, not prepared for what was behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blahhhh: updated! Wooo. Please review. I feel like this is racier then what I usually write. Should I make it less? Does anyone even understand this question? **

Delightful Deception [Chapter 4//Severus Snape]

* * *

Scarlet couldn't have been more embarrassed. The night gown she wore was little more then a sheet of green silk. Opened at the back, and barely covering the tops of her thighs, she felt overexposed. She had tied her hair up in a loose bun but now entering the bedroom again, she wanted to pull it down, hoping it would gain back some of the modesty lost.

Snape was locking up his secret room, and hiding it back in plain sight as she entered. She stopped to look at him, just as he turned around to face her. If she had lost pride over his nonchalance over her physical attributes, it came back now.

He stumbled back as if pushed. His eyes taking in all of her.

And strangely she found herself no longer wanting to pull down her hair to cover up; but pivoting so that the material hugged her curves tighter. Something like desire coursed through her blood, her voice coming out huskier then usual as she asked, "Shall I turn down the covers?"

Snape gave a quick, jerky nod and she turned slowly to the bed. She could feel his stare and the warm feeling spreading through her body surprised her.

_If a look makes you feel like this, wonder what a touch would do?_

Shocked at herself, Scarlet opened the curtains surrounding the bed. A soft curse fell from her lips as she remembered they would be sleeping together.

* * *

He fought this foreign feeling. He wanted to take her, make her his own. He wanted to know how her bare skin would feel against his. He wanted to know what noises she made as she…

He stopped himself. Desire vanishing as it replaced itself with self disgust. She was half his age, she didn't want him, she didn't even like him. He had done a lot of despicable things in his life, but never had he had he forced himself on a woman.

Gaining back his cold reserve that had stuck with him through the years, the same attitude that had probably saved him more times then one, he went to the bed.

He had always slept nude, but with her in the bed it wasn't a workable idea. At least not tonight.

He replaced his clothes with a night shirt, feeling much older then he had began. Pulling the curtains on his side back, he looked at his _bride._

Her face marred with worry. Anger flared up briefly inside him.

"I'm not going to force myself on you." The words came out harsh, a bark more then a sentence.

She looked up surprised, "I know, I trust you."

_Trust. _

She trusted him? It was his turn to be surprised.

She was still speaking as he tried to work around this new revelation, "It's just that I'm not one of those "need my own space" kinds of sleepers. Do you know what I mean? I tend to gravitate towards other people. I've always been like this."

He was one of those _"need my own space kinds of sleepers"_. But before he could tell her that, he found his mouth opening to say, "That's fine."

The small smile she shot him made him want to smile back but he quickly walked over to the bathroom.

Scarlet crawled into bed, her mood better then it had at the beginning of this day. Better then it had been for the past few weeks, ever since her parents had sprung this marriage on her. She could have had it a lot worse. He didn't seem all that bad, definitely not what she thought a Death Eater would be. Voldemort's right hand man wasn't even close to the evil incarnate that she had imagined.

He walked back into the room, not even looking at her. He settled onto his side of the bed before he turned off the lights. Darkness enveloped them.

She whispered, "Good night," not expecting a reply back and was pleasantly surprised when he did, his gruff voice soothing in that moment.

Though she had fallen asleep earlier, this day was more exhausting then she had thought. She feel asleep easily again, her breathing barely making a sound.

Snape had thought he would be getting very little sleep. This new body invading his bed, his life. But sleep came quicker then he imagined. The day's activities finally taking their toll on him as well.

* * *

Morning came, light flooding the bedroom. Before he opened his eyes he could feel a warm body wrapped in his arms. Memories of the day before came to him. He had a wife. A wife who was not apparently one of those _"need my own space" kinds of sleepers._

He opened his eyes slowly, not wanting to wake up and lose the warmth of her. She was using one his arms as a pillow and the other had somehow come to hold her around her waist. She had her back to him; her backside nestled against his groin.

Embarrassment filled him as he realized he had woken up… aroused. He needed to get up, but the little vixen seemed to know his intentions as she seemed to hold on tighter to his arms, getting even closer to him. He could feel her bare skin against his chest. The heat passing quickly through the light material of the night shirt.

He held his head up, looking at her face. She seemed serene. She probably thought he was someone else. That thought bothered him more then he was willing to admit.

He needed to entangle himself from her before she woke up.

Moving swiftly, he got out of bed and started his day. There were things that needed to be accomplished.

He stopped as he realized she had given a sigh. As her eyes started to open he left the room.

Scarlet woke up with a heaving feeling in her chest, something she couldn't put her finger on. As she looked around, she realized where she was.

She fell back into bed as she realized that today was her first real day as a married woman.

Lord help them all.


End file.
